¿Danny Phantom en Hogwarts?
by katyhermiske
Summary: Dumbledore paseaba pensando en su estudio ¿cómo era posible que se les había pasado la magia de Daniel Potter?¿Cómo es posible que él esté vivo? Lo averiguará. Los fantasmas estan muy emocionados por la llegada de un nuevo fantasma pero quién es? Sin duda él lo averiguará aunque no sabe que alguien más también esta muy interesado en descubrir a éstos dos personajes.
1. Prólogo

**¿Danny Phantom en Hogwarts?**

 **Negación:**

Los personajes de Harry potter o Danny Phantom no me pertenecen son de sus creadores JK Rowling y Butch Hartman respectivamente

Prólogo

*Un año antes*

Dumbledore estaba en su estudio pensando en muchas cosas, una de las cuales más le intrigaba era sobre el extraño comportamiento de los fantasmas del castillo últimamente, es decir, al principio del año a todos se les notaba preocupados y establecían reuniones secretas a las que a ningún vivo se les permitía entrar, después salían y mostraban una sonrisa tranquilizadora a todo aquel que les preguntara, pero ahora más que preocupados sus rostros mostraban un miedo profundo, ya no eran los mismos y se les veía la mayor parte del tiempo asustados, como esperando que algo malo pasara también se les notaba cansados y decaídos nada que ver con la actitud a la que todos estaban acostumbrados, muchos alumnos y maestros estaban extrañados por el comportamiento de los fantasmas pero nadie estaba más preocupado que él, conocía a los fantasmas desde que entró a la escuela cuando aún era un niño, sabía que algo andaba mal pero por más intentos que hacía los fantasmas menos le decían ahora incluso las criaturas mágicas como los centauros que habitan el bosque prohibido hablaban entre ellos de un problema fantasma, es increíble que haya obtenido más información de ellos que de los propios fantasmas a quienes veía a diario, por más que insistió ya no le dijeron nada y dio por perdido el asunto, pero necesitaba más información.

"Sir Nick, ¿podemos hablar?" Preguntó un día al fantasma en quien más confiaba, él se veía asustado como lo han estado todos durante estas semanas

"Oh! Albus eres tu"

"¿Esperabas a alguien más?"

"No para nada" Sir Nick siguió a Dumbledore a su estudio, le resultó extrañamente reconfortante estar ahí y se relajó un poco "¿De que quieres hablar Albus?"

"Nickolas sé que las cosas no están bien, por favor te pido como amigo que me digas qué sucede, te apoyaré en todo lo que pueda, sin importar el riesgo o lo que perdería, eres mi amigo Nick y quiero ayudarte"

Sir Nick se lo pensó un momento y lo miró a los ojos, Albus sentía que le escudriñaban el alma, él que era un experto legeremante y oclumante no sabía que hacer ante la profunda mirada que el fantasma le daba

"Es un problema de fantasmas y lo debemos resolver los fantasmas, en éstos tiempos es muy arriesgado para nosotros incluso estar en presencia de los vivos, no debería estar hablando contigo, tampoco en el castillo pero simplemente no encuentro un lugar más seguro que éste sin embargo si él nos descubre seremos condenados, lo siento Albus pero no puedo dar más detalles, el Consejo ha decidido no involucrarlos es por su seguridad"

"¿Es como Voldemort?" Preguntó el director de la escuela arrepintiéndose al instante por la mirada que su amigo le dirigió

"Voldemort puede morir, él no, es un Dios para nosotros y aunque nadie ésta de acuerdo con sus términos nadie se atreve a cuestionarlo, ni siquiera a mirarlo, la Edad Oscura está en su mayor auge y todos tienen miedo a lo que pueda hacer."

"¿Quién es?"

"Pariah Oscuro" Dijo el fantasma en un susurro, bajando la cabeza al decir el nombre, en sus ojos todo lo que se veía era miedo "Debo irme por favor no menciones nada de lo que dije si él se entera me condenará y por favor no vuelvas a preguntar nada, es más seguro si los vivos no se enteran"

"¿Cómo puedo ayudar aparte de m silencio?"

"Mantente alejado, concéntrate en los estudiantes y déjanos a nosotros el problema por favor"

"Lo haré mi amigo no te preocupes"

Una semana después notó el cambio inmediato, definitivamente el problema se había solucionado, los fantasmas sonreían, festejaban, algunos incluso cantaban

"Supongo que el problema se ha solucionado" Dijo Dumbledore a Sir Nick

"Oh! Albus no tienes idea" Dijo con una enorme sonrisa en su cara "La Edad Oscura llegará pronto a su fin de eso no hay duda pero por ahora hay que festejar éste día de tregua porque se ha evitado una guerra y no puedo decirte mucho solo que ahora tenemos protección y estamos felices y mucho más tranquilos no tienes idea de cuanto" Dicho esto fue a celebrar a las mazmorras con sus compañeros fantasmas y Dumbledore dio por cerrado el tema.

-Salto de tiempo-

Dumbledore paseaba por su estudio pensando en muchas cosas pero una de ellas le llamaba más la atención que las otras. ¿Cómo es posible que se haya pasado por alto la magia de un niño? Ahora éste niño ya tenía 16 años y es posible que ya no quiera estudiar magia dado que era un nacido de muggles no tenía conocimiento sobre la magia y a esa edad era posible que no la aceptara, tendría que ir directamente a… ¿Daniel Severus Potter? ¿Cómo es posible que se les haya pasado por alto la magia de un Potter y que éste chico ésta vivo cuando todos los demás lo creían muerto y en América con muggles? Definitivamente iría él mismo a visitarlo o ¿sería mejor mandar a Severus? Después de todo es su padrino…

"¿Profesor quería verme?" Harry Potter entró a la habitación escoltado por Minerva McGonagal

"Harry pasa por favor, dime ¿qué opinas de tener un hermano?"

"¡¿Qué?!"

N/A: Hola a todos, éste es mi primer fanfic, espero que les guste y que lo disfruten, me encanta HP y adoro DP así que tadá aquí está un producto de mi imaginación sé que es algo corto pero es el prólogo y además no quería saturarlos desde el primer día jeje. Bueno publicaré el siguiente capítulo…no se cuando pero esten pendientes, bye :)


	2. Capítulo 1: Daniel Severus Potter

**Capítulo 1: Daniel Severus Potter**

N/A: Hola a todos, les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero les guste y no se pierdan las notas finales que pondré una información importante de la historia :) Nos vemos

 **Negación:** Los personajes de Harry Potter o Danny Phantom no me pertenecen

-En América-

Un adolescente se levantaba con mucho esfuerzo y con muy pocas ganas, con el cabello negro despeinado, ojeras de tres días y pálido como un cadáver, sus ojos azules apenas estaban abiertos y mostraban cansancio, tenía tantas ganas de seguir durmiendo pero ya eran las 10:30 de la mañana cuando su hermana lo despertó, se metió a la ducha y eso lo revivió un poco, no había dormido de nuevo por otro fantasma que no tenía horario, ¿qué acaso no ven que es de noche, no pueden esperar hasta que sea de día para conquistar el mundo? Con ese pensamiento en mente se arregló y bajó a la sala donde encontró a su hermana ya desayunada leyendo una revista de psicología y de muy buen humor

"Hola pequeño hermano, te tardaste más esta vez, te toca verificar el correo por cierto"

"Pero ya me tocó ayer" Dijo Danny con la esperanza de que ella lo hiciera no estaba de ánimos para ver el correo

"Te toca toda la semana, yo lo hice la semana pasada, en serio Danny necesito tu ayuda y tu cooperación para establecer algún tipo de orden en esta casa de locos" Respondió Jazz pero su hermano solo le dirigió una mirada de típico adolescente molesto y cansado, entonces intentó por otro lado "¿Cómo dormiste anoche Danny?"

Él bufó con fastidio "Ni me lo recuerdes, solo dormí como dos horas y créeme eso no es suficiente"

"Déjame adivinar, ¿Skulker?"

"¡Si! La vez pasada fue Technus y boxy el punto es que no me dejan dormir como debería ¿qué no pueden esperar a que sea de día?"

"Lo se hermano esos fantasmas son malos" Dijo Jazz con el objetivo de molestar a su hermano y funcionó

"¡Oh cállate! Tú no eres quien tiene que arriesgarse a luchar con esos fantasmas"

"Bien, entonces ¿Puedes por favor revisar el correo? Gracias Danny" Dicho esto se levantó y fue a su habitación para terminar de arreglar las cosas para irse de nuevo a la universidad, faltaban solo 3 días para su viaje dejando a su hermano solo con el correo que aún estaba en la puerta.

Sin tener más opción Danny se levantó y recogió el correo, después de algunos sobres de recibos o advertencias de corte, encontró una carta dirigida a un tal Daniel Severus Potter y tenía la dirección de su casa, no solo eso la de su habitación específicamente "Ok, eso es raro, pero ¿Quién rayos se llama así?"

"¿Así como querido?" Preguntó su madre que subía las escaleras del laboratorio

"Nada mamá solo me extrañó que alguien enviara una carta a un tal Daniel Severus Potter y con la dirección especifica de mi habitación, lo sé es raro"

Maddie estaba más pálida que nunca, tenía los ojos muy abiertos y los labios le temblaban al igual que las manos

"¿Mamá estas bien?"

"S-si solo recordé algo, ¿A quién dices que está dirigida la carta?"

"A Daniel Severus Potter ¿Mamá qué pasa?"

"Nada hijo" Después de varias respiraciones para calmarse le preguntó casi desesperada otra vez "¿Por qué no la abres?"

"Pero no es de nosotros"

"Ábrela Daniel"

"Bien" Danny tomó la carta y con cuidado la abrió, la leyó y la pasó a su madre "Es una broma, muy bien hecha pero una broma al final, es decir ¿magia, un sombrero puntiagudo? ¿Tú crees que alguien venga por la dirección?

Maddie la tomó y la leyó con sumo cuidado

 _ **COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA**_

 _Director: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

 _Querido Sr. Daniel Severus Potter_

 _Tenemos el placer de informarle de que ha sido aceptado y dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Seguidamente le detallaremos de todo el equipo necesario, por favor léala detalladamente. Las clases empiezan el 1 de septiembre. Enviaremos a alguien en los siguientes días para traerlo a la escuela si es que acepta._

 _Muy cordialmente,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Subdirectora_

 _Uniforme necesario_

 _Los alumnos de primer año necesitarán:_

 _Tres simples túnicas de trabajo._

 _Un sombrero negro puntiagudo para su uso cotidiano._

 _Unos guantes protectores._

 _Una capa para el invierno._

 _Libros necesarios_

 _Todos los alumnos deberán disponer de un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:_

 _El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos Miranda Goshawk_

 _Una Historia de la Magia, Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Teoría Mágica, Adalbert Waffling_

 _Guía de Transformaciones para principiantes, Emeric Switch_

 _Mil Hierbas y hongos mágicos, Phyllida Spore_

 _Filtros y Pociones Mágicas, Arsenius Jigger_

 _Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos, Newt Scamander_

 _Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentim Trimble_

 _Resto del equipo:_

 _1 varita mágica._

 _1 caldero de aleación de peltre del tamaño número 2._

 _1 juego de redomas; vidrio o cristal._

 _1 telescopio._

 _1 balanza de latón._

 _También podrán disponer de una lechuza, gato, rata o sapo como animal de compañía. Como usted se integrará a la escuela en quinto año podrá tener una escoba para sus prácticas de Quidich_

Maddie tenía los ojos fijos en la carta una vez la terminó de leer, volvió a repasar esta vez con más detenimiento, ella sabía lo que significaba, sabía que esa carta llegaría un día, pero pensó que llegaría cuando Danny tenía 11 años, ¿Por qué hasta ahora? Ella ya había aceptado que su hijo era un muggle al igual que ella, pero esa carta decía lo contrario, que tenía magia al igual que sus padres, ahora ¿cómo le diría a Danny? No pensó que tendría que lidiar con esto ahora, pero ella no podía explicar todo, necesita ayuda y sabe a quién llamar, aquel que estuvo con Lily cuando Danny nació, aquel que tiene su acta de nacimiento original, aquel que tiene la historia completa o al menos sabe más del mundo mágico que ella, Vlad Masters.

-Hogwarts-

Harry no podía asimilar la información, ¿cómo que tenía un hermano? ¿dónde estuvo este supuesto hermano todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué todos hablaban de sus padres y nadie mencionaba a su hermano? ¿Qué vivía con una familia muggle? ¿Por qué los separaron?

Albus sabía lo que pasaba por la mente del chico, que todo esto era muy nuevo para él, más aún con todo lo que pasó el año pasado, el regreso del Señor Oscuro, ahora los problemas con el ministerio, la pesadilla de difamación del Profeta y ahora le salían con que tenía un hermano en otro continente, que los separaron al nacer y que él vivió lo que Harry nunca tuvo, el cariño de una familia y una vida normal. Dumbledore sabía que tenía preguntas, pero él no tenía todas las respuestas, sin embargo, lo intentaría porque Harry lo merecía.

"Sé que tienes preguntas Harry y puedes hacerlas yo contestaré con la verdad todo lo que sepa"

"¿Dónde está, ¿quién es? ¿Lo conoceré pronto? ¿Por qué nadie me había hablado de él hasta ahora?"

"Su nombre es Daniel Severus Potter, vive en América con… tus otros tíos, los Fenton, Maddie era la hermana de tu madre, nadie te había hablado de él porque nadie sabía que los Potter habían tenido gemelos y los que sabíamos lo creíamos muerto, fuiste el único que sobrevivió Harry, aún no me explico cómo es que Daniel está vivo"

"¿Por qué nos separaron?"

"Tu madre creyó que sería mejor si los alejaban de ellos creyó que estarían más seguros, su intención era llevarte lejos a ti también pero no tuvo tiempo"

"¿Cuándo lo conoceré?"

"Cuando lo podamos traer, primero se deben hacer algunos trámites por su transferencia y como ya tiene tu edad tiene que reponer los años perdidos antes de que empiecen las clases, tendremos que arriesgarnos con él para traerlo, de por si ya fue muy arriesgado haberte traído a Howarts solo para hablar contigo pero ahora ya podemos ir a nuestro destino, el número 12 de Grimmauld Place"

Harry sonrió por fin vería a sus amigos de nuevo y les contaría de su hermano y tendrán mucho de que hablar

-En América-

Maddie Fenton se sentó en el sofá de la sala, tomo una respiración profunda y le dijo a su familia con una voz seria y nerviosa al mismo tiempo

"Sientense, tenemos que hablar" hace una hora había hablado con Vlad acerca de la carta, él le dijo que llegaría en la tarde para ayudar a Daniel a asimilar la información

"¿Qué pasa mamá?" Preguntó Jazz extrañada por el comportamiento de su madre

"Sientense por favor, tengo mucho que explicar" Ellos hicieron lo que su madre les dijo y prestaron atención a sus palabras "Danny yo crecí con mi hermana pero no la tía Alicia, ella en realidad es mi prima, mi hermana se llamaba Lily, ella se casó con James Potter y tuvieron dos hijos, uno era Harry James Potter y el otro era Daniel Severus Potter…"

"¿Entonces al que le enviaron la carta en realidad es nuestro primo?" Preguntó Jazz "¿Dónde están, por qué no los conocemos y por qué tienen nuestra dirección?"

"Si y la ubicación específica de mi habitación eso es espeluznante"

"Esperen no termina la historia todavía. Ellos vivían en Inglaterra, en su juventud fueron a una escuela muy especial llamada Hogwarts, donde solo admitían a personas que tuvieran magia, si Danny, si Jazz, la magia existe…"

"Eso es imposible sobre todo que tú lo digas, la magia no existe mamá esa carta es una broma"

"¿Danny qué opinas?"

"Bueno, los fantasmas existen, pero ¿magos y brujas? Tiene que ser broma"

"El que no tengan contacto con ella no quiere decir que no exista, verán los magos y brujas han existido desde hace mucho tiempo, ellos se han escondido de los no mágicos desde que los comenzaron a cazar y han mantenido su mundo en secreto desde entonces solo las familias de magos que han nacido o crecido en una familia no mágica tienen derecho a conocer de la magia"

"¿Qué?"

"No soy la mejor para explicarles esto, pero sé de alguien que si"

En ese momento tocaron la puerta y Maddie se levantó "Ya llegó" En el marco de la puerta Vlad Masters se encontraba de pie con su típico traje y su cabello recogido

"Maddie que gusto volver a verte, veo que ya has empezado a explicar sin mí, dime ¿en qué parte te quedaste? ¿Ya le dijiste lo que en verdad es?" Dijo Vlad pasando y sentándose en el sofá con total libertad como si fuera su propia casa

"No aún no llego a esa parte, trataba de convencerlo de que la magia es real"

"Muy bien Daniel necesito que prestes total atención a lo que te diré, seré directo te lo advierto y puede que te cueste algo de trabajo procesar la información, pero es de vital importancia que me escuches ¿Esta claro?"

"No voy a creer lo que digas" Dijo Danny seriamente

"Bien, no necesito que lo creas por el simple hecho de que yo lo diga, para eso tengo pruebas" Dijo señalando un maletín que traía consigo "Muy bien empecemos, lo primero que debes saber Daniel es que la magia existe y es tan real como los fantasmas, lo segundo es que eres adoptado, tus verdaderos padres eran magos, un mago maligno muy poderoso los mató, tu hermano fue el único que sobrevivió de esa noche y tú eres un mago al igual que ellos, tu verdadero nombre es Daniel Severus Potter y esa carta que recibiste no es una broma ni un error, es una puerta abierta a un nuevo mundo, a tus orígenes, a donde perteneces, al mundo mágico" Dijo Vlad dramáticamente y todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que una explosión que venía del laboratorio rompió el efecto en el ambiente y todos saltaron de susto

"Lo siento" Dijo Jack desde el laboratorio

"¿Estás bien cariño?"

"Sí todo bien solo estaba limpiando el filtro del portal"

"Bien Daniel entonces ¿Qué opinas?"

"No te creo, no soy adoptado ¿Cierto mamá?"

"Me temo hijo que lo que dijo Vlad es cierto, cada palabra, eres hijo de mi hermana que era una bruja y de su esposo que era un mago, un malvado hechicero los perseguía entonces Lily decidió que era mejor enviarlos lejos, al principio tu irías con Vlad y Harry vendría con nosotros, te enviaron a ti primero y esperaron un tiempo para traer a Harry, pero nunca llegaron, no sé qué pasó con él"

"El plan original era que yo me casaría con Lily y te registraríamos como nuestro hijo para que en el mundo sin magia tuvieras una vida plena, respecto a tu hermano que vendría con Maddie, él estuvo presente la noche que mataron a sus padres, el hechicero que los perseguía Voldemort, utilizó la maldición asesina con él pero no surtió efecto, entonces se le conoció como el niño que vivió, por su seguridad se decició que a ti te traerían con los Fenton y a Harry lo enviarían con Petunia la otra hermana de tu madre."

"¿Tienes pruebas?"

"Sí, aquí están las actas" De su maletín sacó una carpeta con varias hojas y documentos antiguos, cuidadosamente se las pasó a Danny, eran sus actas de nacimiento, registrado como Daniel Severus Potter y Daniel Vladimir Masters, el acta de matrimonio de Lily Evans con Vlad Masters y unas fotografías en movimiento de él y su hermano siendo cargados por sus padres, otra donde aparecían Vlad, un hombre de traje negro y cabello negro al hombro con una cara muy seria, luego una mujer de cabello castaño, un hombre con anteojos y otro hombre con el cabello chino, se veían felices de estar juntos, el hombre de lentes y la mujer del centro sostenían en mantas a dos pequeños bebés que dormían tranquilamente

"En esa foto estamos el mejor amigo de tu padre y padrino de tu hermano Siruis Black, luego está tu padre el de lentes, tu madre Lily y sus dos mejores amigos yo obviamente y Severus Snape tu padrino" Dijo señalando a cada uno

"¿Por qué las imágenes se mueven? ¿Cómo es posible que tú?…Esto no está pasando" Con eso se levantó y se fue a su habitación

"Danny…" Intentó llamarlo Maddie pero Vlad la interrumpió

"Déjalo, tiene mucho en qué pensar"

-Número 12 de Grimmauld Place-

La Sra. Weasley estaba con su esposo Arthur, Sirius, Remus, y los niños en el comedor, los gemelos Weasley hacían todo como uno, mientras que su hermana menor solo los veía con gracia, Ron por su parte estaba dudoso entre preguntar o no, paseaba sus ojos por sus hermanos, los adultos y Hermionie que estaba sentada a su lado, con una mirada de ansiedad e incertidumbre, entonces rompió el silencio.

"¿Cuándo llegará Harry?"

"Pronto hijo, sé que es tu amigo pero debes entender que la situación ahora no es la más segura, Dumbledore sabrá cuando traerlo" Le respondió su padre con voz suave pero firme.

En ese momento dos cuerpos se aparecieron en la sala de estar, todos fueron a ver a los recién llegados y encontraron una grata sorpresa, el profesor Dumbledore se dirigió al comedor para dejar a los habitantes saludar efusivamente a Harry, con paciencia se sentó y esperó, mientras tanto en la sala Hermionie y Ron no soltaban a Harry y los otros pidiendo que lo compartieran, una vez terminados los saludos se dirigieron al comedor a terminar de cenar y al ver que el profesor también se quedaría sabían que tenían reunión, por ello al terminar la cena la Sra. Weasley despidió a los niños y los mandó a dormir, ellos se dirigieron al cuarto donde dormían los chicos y se pusieron a platicar, Harry tenía tantas dudas que en cuanto cerraron la puerta comenzó a bombardearlos con preguntas

"¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Cuántas reuniones llevan? ¿Saben de que han hablado?"

"Harry calma, no sabemos casi nada, estamos igual o peor que tu"

"Es verdad, nadie nos dice nada y mamá arrebató a mis hermanos los prototipos de orejas extensibles, no sabemos nada, además han puesto mucha más seguridad, hechizos complejos que ni siquiera Hermionie conoce" Dijo Ron con cierto grado de preocupación

"Pero dinos Harry como te fue"

"Fue un verano realmente aburrido en casa de los Dursley y lo mejor que me pasó fue hoy, en las afueras de mi casa cuando salí a tirar la basura vi lo que me pareció un traslador, sentí el impulso de tocarlo y así lo hice y me llevó a Hogwarts donde me esperaba la profesora McGonagall para llevarme con Dumbledore"

"¿Y, entonces qué pasó, qué te dijo?

"Resulta que tengo un hermano, en América, que vive con una familia muggle"

"¡¿Qué?!"

Mientras tanto en el comedor fueron llegando los demás miembros de la Orden del Fénix, Snape fue el último en llegar.

"¿Severus qué tienes de información?"

"Nada que pueda revelar aún"

"Esta bien no he llamado a reunión para ello sino para comunicarles a todos que habrá un nuevo estudiante que se integrará en el año que viene pero antes debemos traerlo aquí"

"¿Por qué aquí? Se supone que solo es para la Orden"

"Lo sé Severus, pero éste chico es de vital importancia y creo que lo conoces, tu ahijado esta vivo"

"No es posible él…Vlad" Dijo Snape y en su mirada solo se podía ver rencor

"No es lo que tú crees Severus, el niño está con los Fenton la hermana de Lily Madeline Evans, está bajo su cuidado"

"¿Vlad no tuvo nada que ver en esto?"

"No tengo suficiente información para asegurar eso pero te puedo decir que él no tiene su custodia o al menos que no vive con él"

"¿Quién es Vlad?" Preguntó Tonks

"Un idiota"

"Que lindos recuerdos tienes de tu viejo amigo Severus" Dijo Sirius para provocarlo, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro

"Cierra la boca perro infernal"

"El punto es que Daniel Potter está vivo y lo traeremos aquí para su protección"

"¿Los Potter tuvieron gemelos?"

"Así es Molly, enviaron a Daniel lejos para protegerlo de Voldemort e iban a enviar a Harry a otro lugar donde estuviera a salvo pero no les dio tiempo"

"¿Y dónde está él?"

"En América, también quisiera traer a un nuevo miembro, aún no se su nombre los fantasmas se niegan a decirme, solo sé que es bueno y poderoso, me preocupa que Voldemort lo pueda atraer a sus filas"

"Un momento Albus, los fantasmas, ¿Qué tienen que ver ellos con éste nuevo miembro?"

"Mi querida profesora, éste miembro es un fantasma"

"Pero los fantasmas no tienen poderes"

"Es una clase muy especial de fantasma, ellos dicen que es su protector, él sea quien sea, fue quien resolvió el problema fantasma de hace un año y si pudo ayudarles a ellos tal vez acepte ayudarnos a nosotros"

"Es un espíritu Dumbledore, es muy arriesgado, no podemos controlarlo"

"Bueno vale la pena intentar contactarlo"

-Con Danny-

" _No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser, esto no es real, no puede ser, primero que existe la magia, ok los fantasmas existen por qué la magia no, pero el que soy adoptado, que mis verdaderos padres están muertos por culpa de un mago malvado y que tengo un hermano que apenas y sobrevivió al ataque es una completa locura. Ahora el hecho de que Vlad sea de alguna forma mi padre es aterrador, significa que él tuvo razón todo el tiempo en ese aspecto. ¡Dios esto no me puede estar pasando a mi¡"_ Respiró hondo y trató de aclarar su mente mientras daba vueltas en la habitación _"Ok cálmate Danny no pasa nada, todo está bien solo tienes que confirmar la información y sabes perfectamente quién puede contestar tus preguntas…aparte de Vlad"_ Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo con ese pensamiento. _"Debo ir a la Zona Fantasma rápido"_

Transformado en Phantom se volvió invisible y voló al portal Fenton recién limpiado y que para variar estaba abierto, vio a su padre que estaba trabajando en un nuevo invento contra fantasmas y de repente pensó que en realidad siempre se sintió fuera de lugar pero ésta era su familia y siempre lo será sin importar de quién lleve sangre, éstas personas lo criaron como si fuera su hijo y él siempre los reconocerá como sus padres, han vivido tantas cosas que no pueden negar que son familia.

Ya en la Zona Fantasma, buscó el castillo de Clockwork tenía mucho que preguntar. Al llegar el Amo del tiempo lo esperaba

"Llegas tarde Daniel, te esperaba hace 10 segundos"

"¿En serio? ¿Cómo es que siempre llego tarde según tú?

"En otra línea de tiempo llegabas antes"

"Bueno como sea, sabes porque estoy aquí"

"Si, vienes a confirmar las palabras de Plasmius porque no puedes aceptar que sea cierto, me temo joven Daniel que no lo voy a contradecir, pero tal vez pueda explicarte unas cuantas cosas más, entonces ¿Quieres palomitas?"

"¡Claro palomitas!"

"Pasa Daniel te pondré al día de lo que pasó con tus padres y tu hermano" Dijo entregándole las palomitas

"¿Entonces es cierto, soy adoptado?"

"Sí Daniel y eres un mago al igual que tu hermano"

"Ok, esto es raro pero supongo que hay cosas más raras"

"Supones bien, el que tú seas un mago es completamente normal, sin embargo, la carta debía llegar cuando tenías 11 años pero yo sellé tu magia, por lo tanto en Hogwarts no te detectaron hasta ahora"

"¿Por qué hasta ahora?"

"Porque tu hermano te necesita más que nunca. Verás Daniel te voy a contar una historia, cuando aún no nacían, un niño mago, nacido de una bruja y un humano normal, sufrió una infancia dura en orfanatos hasta que Albus Dumbledore le ofreció asistir a la escuela de Hogwarts con el propósito de que aprendiera a controlar su magia, él aceptó y en la escuela resultó ser brillante en todas las materias, muchos lo consideraban un alumno excepcional, el mejor que había pisado Hogwarts después de Merlín, su nombre era Tom Sorvolo Ryddle, sin embargo, lo que nadie notó fue su crueldad, su talento para la manipulación y su manía por las artes oscuras, al graduarse de la escuela, solicitó el puesto de maestro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras el cual le fue negado y fue rechazado por su juventud y su "falta de experiencia", Tom fue a buscar esa experiencia por todo el mundo volviéndose un poderoso mago oscuro, y se presentó de nuevo bajo el nombre de Lord Voldemort…"

"Espera ¿Qué tipo de nombre es ese?"

"Daniel, no interrumpas, la historia es muy importante"

"De acuerdo, pero es un nombre ridículo sabes" Respondió metiéndose a la boca otro puñado de palomitas

"Como sea, Voldemort formó un ejército de magos oscuros y algunas criaturas mágicas con fines malignos y atacó Gran Bretaña, con el fin de exterminar a todos los hijos de muggles y…"

"Un momento, ¿Muggles?"

"Personas no mágicas, humanos normales, etc"

"Ah claro continúa, lo siento"

"…Y causó terror entre los mágicos y los muggles, muchos abandonaron el país, muchos más murieron, y unos pocos formaron un equipo de resistencia contra Voldemort que ya se le conocía como el Señor Oscuro, ese puñado de magos y brujas se le conoció como la Orden del Fénix, liderado por Albus Dumbledore, ellos peleaban contra los mortífagos de Voldemort con el fin de proteger a los mágicos y muggles que le temían y que eran perseguidos por él. A ésta etapa se le conoció como la Primera Guerra Mágica, muchos miembros de la Orden cayeron peleando contra los mortífagos y unos pocos se enfrentaron al mismo Señor Oscuro sobreviviendo, tus padres incluidos, de ahí la profecía donde el hijo de aquellos que se le enfrentaron tres veces tendría un poder desconocido para Voldemort y lo vencería, había dos familias Voldemort eligió matar a los Potter por ser una familia de sangre impura, lo que casi nadie sabía era que los Potter habían tenido gemelos, tu madre conociendo la profecía, decidió alejarlos de ellos y sacarlos del país, planeó todo, te llevaría a ti primero con Vlad Masters para que estuvieras bajo su cuidado, ella sabía que podría defenderte pues era la única que conocía su secreto de ser mitad fantasma, el 14 de octubre te llevaron con él e iban a llevar a Harry con los Fenton el 31 de octubre día en que Voldemort atacó, Peter Petegrew un antiguo amigo de tu padre fue quien los traicionó delatando su ubicación al Señor Tenebroso, él descubrió la casa y destruyó el encantamiento que la escondía, mató a tu padre primero y luego subió hasta donde estaba tu madre con tu hermano en brazos, él recordó la promesa que le hizo a uno de sus aliados de no matar a la mujer, le advirtió que se apartara y que lo dejara matar a Harry, ella se opuso y le dijo que la matara en su lugar, después de acabar con ella se dirigió a tu hermano y le lanzó el maléfico asesino pero éste rebotó por la magia de amor con la que tu madre protegió a Harry al sacrificarse por él, el hechizo le resultó al revés y desapareció, ese fue el fin de la Primera Guerra y a tu hermano se le conoció como el Niño que vivió"

"¡Wow! Eres bueno para contar historias Clorky, entonces si Petegrew no hubiera traicionado a mis padres ¿yo hubiera crecido con Vlad y Harry con los Fenton, no hubiera tenido mis poderes fantasmas y Harry sí?"

"No, Vlad siempre quiso un hijo mitad fantasma probablemente habría hecho varios experimentos para lograrlo y Harry no hubiera entrado en el portal" Le dijo quitándole un poco de palomitas que ya casi se acababan

"Vaya todo esto es increíble, ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora?"

"Cumplir tu destino y pagar el favor que me debes"

"¿De cuándo acá te debo un favor?"

"Oh ya se te olvidó, de cuando no te borré del tiempo"

"Está bien ¿Qué quieres que haga?"

"Tengo una misión para ti y para tu hermano, la misión de tu hermano es unir a la comunidad mágica, defender a los mágicos y a los muggles reunir las reliquias de la muerte y vencer a Voldemort, tu misión es evitar las muertes innecesarias, destruir las reliquias de la muerte, destruir los horrocruxes y matar a Voldemort, capturarlo, traerlo a la Zona Fantasma ya como espíritu y sentenciarlo"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo se supone que vamos a hacer eso?! Yo no tengo jurisdicción ante Voldemort, podría vencerlo, matarlo incluso pero ¿sentenciarlo? Estas loco. Además, no mataré a nadie, evitaré las muertes, pero no lo voy a matar, puedo, pero no lo haré, no me convertiré en Dan, además ¿tú qué harás?"

"Yo me aseguraré de que cumplas tu destino, te daré las armas y el entrenamiento"

"Y yo haré el trabajo sucio"

"Exacto"

"A veces en serio te odio"

"Pero a veces no así que irás a conocer a tu hermano lo protegerás y le ayudarás a que cumpla con su destino mientras tú cumples el tuyo" Le dijo con una sorisa en la cara"

"Conoceré a mi hermano y después veremos"

"Perfecto, vendrás ésta semana a entrenar y mañana alguien aparecerá en la puerta de tu casa para informarte oficialmente de lo que pasa, por cierto Dumbledore intentará reclutarte en tu forma de Phantom es necesario que aceptes para que estés informado de los movimientos y estrategias de la Orden"

"¿Eso es todo?"

"Por ahora te espero mañana"

"Claro, adiós Clorky" Dicho eso volvió a su cuarto donde ya era de noche y decidió dormir un poco los demás días serán agitados, mañana temprano les diría a Tucker y a Sam de todo esto para ver qué opinan.

N/A: Bueno eso es todo amigos, me tardé tres días escribiendo esto y lamento si los aburrí con l historia de Voldemort pero me pareció necesario ponerlo. Ok avisos: En primera gracias a los que siguen la historia, los que lo añadieron a su favorito con el prólogo, a Beiny Him por su comentario, gracias por el apoyo y a todos los que han pasado por aquí y le dieron una oportunidad a ésta idea, voy a actualizar tal vez la próxima semana, también es importante que sepan que Phantom Planet no existe aquí, la historia se ubica en la Orden del Fénix y empezando Hogwarts así que creo que será algo larga y bueno, 4626 palabras para el primer capítulo no esta nada mal, espero que no los haya saturado, por eso el prólogo fue pequeño jiji, bueno en fin aquí esta la historia, espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización, los quiero. Bye!


	3. Capítulo 2: Preguntas y respuestas

**Capítulo 2: Preguntas, respuestas y más preguntas**

N/A: Hey! Volví con un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste y no se les haga pesado, se que me tardé en actualizar, no fue la semana que prometí pero éste cap está largo y lo partí por la mitad como compensación les daré el siguiente antes de la semana, en fin dejo mis charlas aburridas… A leer!

* * *

-En Hogwarts una semana antes-

Sir Nick estaba haciendo sus rondas por el castillo para vigilar a Pevees junto con el Barón cuando el profesor y director de la escuela Albus Dumbledore los interceptó

"Sir Nick, Barón ¿Cómo están en estos tiempos?"

"Debo decir que muy bien, se acerca cada vez más mi Aniversario de Muerte y estoy muy emocionado la verdad, pero algo preocupado por la situación no sé si una fiesta en estos tiempos y con las cosas como están sería lo mejor"

"Tonterías Nick, una fiesta es justo lo que necesitamos" Dijo efusivamente el Barón

"No sé, pero dinos Albus ¿Cómo están todos en…ya sabes, la Orden?"

"Muy bien de salud, pero impacientes por más conocimiento"

"Si es muy comprensible"

"Bueno, pero tengo mucha curiosidad, ¿cómo resolvieron su problema fantasma hace un año?"

"Albus sabes que no te podemos decir, es un secreto de fantasmas" Contestó el Barón

"Lo sé, pero somos amigos yo guardaré el secreto"

"Ningún vivo debe saberlo y así se quedará Dumbledore"

"¡Barón, Barón, por favor, ayuda, es Pevees, en la cocina por favor"

"Fraile, calma dinos ¿Qué pasa?" Intentó tranquilizarlo Sir Nick

"Es Pevees, de nuevo está haciendo de las suyas en la cocina"

"Tres casos de Pevees este día imagínate cuando vengan los alumnos, está fuera de control, debemos ponerle un alto definitivo" Dijo severamente el Barón Sanguinario

"Entiendo, pero ¿cómo? Nadie sabe manejar a un Poltergeist descontrolado"

"Conocemos alguien que de seguro lo pondrá en su lugar"

"¿Estás hablando de…? No, es demasiado para Pevees"

"Los regaños no surten efecto, debemos castigarlo de alguna manera para que entienda"

"Pero eso, traer aquí a…no podemos hacerle eso a Pevees, solo lo contactaremos si al llegar los alumnos comienza a hacerles bromas muy pesadas"

"Están siendo demasiado blandos con él, pero de acuerdo, lo llamaremos cuando ataque a los alumnos"

"¿A quién llamarán?"

"Solo le diremos hasta que sea necesario Dumbledore"

"De acuerdo, entones ¿no tiene un poltergeist a quien regañar Barón?

"Si es cierto, vuelvo en un momento"

"¿Sir Nick podemos hablar?" Preguntó Dumbledore una vez que el Barón se había ido

"Claro Albus, pero no voy a responder todas las preguntas"

"De acuerdo" Con esto de dirigieron a la oficina de Dumbledore

"Bien empieza a preguntar" Dijo un resignado Sir Nicholas, sabía que el hombre delante de él tenía preguntas y que no descansaría hasta que se vieran respondidas

"¿A quién llamarán?"

"Un caza-fantasmas experto"

"¿Conocen a un vivo que atrapa fantasmas y lo quieren llamar para atrapar a Pevees?"

"En realidad no es un vivo, es un fantasma, experto en capturar fantasmas peligrosos, se dice que el recipiente donde los captura es tan pequeño que apenas y puedes caber y eso manipulando tu densidad, es horrible, honestamente yo creo que eso traumaría a Pevees, sin duda efectivo pero demasiado para un poltergeist travieso, al menos como castigo, yo lo consideraría la última opción, es decir, a mí no me gustaría estar atrapado en esa cosa ni por un minuto, aunque por el otro lado, yo no hago bromas pesadas a los alumnos y maestros"

"Bien entonces, ¿Cómo resolvieron su problema fantasma?"

"Otro fantasma nos salvó, de hecho, fueron varios quienes se enfrentaron al ejército de Pariah, pero solo reconocemos a uno como nuestro salvador"

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque los otros son muy peligrosos y han cometido varios crímenes, en cambio nuestro protector es alguien bueno"

"Y poderoso supongo, digo si resolvió el problema con Pariah Oscuro, que dices que era un Dios para ustedes. ¿Cómo lo resolvió?"

"Con mucho trabajo diría yo"

"¿Quién es?"

"Albus por favor, sabes que eso no te lo puedo decir"

"Por favor Nick, estamos desesperados por más ayuda, no sabemos lo que Voldemort está planeando y necesitamos algo que nos de esperanza"

"Si y un fantasma no cambiará mucho las cosas, es muy arriesgado lo que tratas de hacer Albus, él no es como nosotros"

"Es poderoso, ¿crees que haría una diferencia en la guerra contra Voldemort?"

"Albus por favor, él no, es solo un joven fantasma, no tiene ni tres años de muerto por favor, es prácticamente un niño, no lo puedes enviar a una guerra que no es suya"

"Si es un niño como dices ¿Cómo resolvió lo de Pariah?"

"Albus entiende, por favor, tal vez tenga poder, pero ésta no es su guerra, los fantasmas no debemos involucrarnos tanto, se desataría una guerra que nadie podría parar a tiempo, ¿pondrías en manos de un niño el destino de tres mundos?"

"¿Por qué no solo de dos?"

"Porque es un fantasma de un muggle, ellos no saben de la magia"

"¿Tú crees que si planteo las cosas como son aceptaría ayudarnos?"

"No me estas escuchando Dumbledore, él no aceptará, no dejaría su ciudad sin protección"

"¿Su ciudad?"

"¡No te diré nada más Albus!"

Sir Nicholas se retiró molesto del despacho de Dumbledore, había hablado de más otra vez, pero ahora entendió que nada que dijera ayudaría para que Albus sacara esa idea de su cabeza, pero al menos lo intentó.

-Salto de tiempo-

Albus Dumbledore volvió a Hogwarts después de hablar con la Orden, necesitaba obtener más información antes de ir a buscar a Daniel, todo el asunto de Pariah Oscuro y el fantasma protector le intrigaba mucho, así que decidió internarse en el Bosque Prohibido e ir a buscar a los centauros para ver si querían decirle algo más.

Era un día tranquilo, el sol iluminaba las hojas de los árboles y hacía un juego de luces y colores en el bosque. Albus caminaba por un pequeño sendero entre las hojas secas de los árboles, admirando lo que un día fue un tranquilo bosque pero que la guerra ha dejado marcado con el sello de la muerte.

"Albus Dumbledore ¿Qué haces en mis terrenos?" Preguntó un fuerte centauro llamado Magorian líder de la Comunidad de Centauros que habitaban el Bosque Prohibido

"Yo solo he venido a preguntar si usted tiene alguna información de un tal fantasma protector, me preocupa que Voldemort trate de reclutarlo para sus fines de desatar otra guerra, él busca más poder y supongo que éste fantasma puede hacer una diferencia en tal enfrentamiento" Declaró Dumbledore con total honestidad, sabía que a los centauros debía de respetarlos y tratar de mentir sería un insulto terrible para ellos

"Es seguro que el fantasma puede hacer una diferencia, pero Voldemort no sabe del problema que tuvieron los fantasmas hace un año, por lo tanto, no sabe de El Salvador"

"Solo quiero saber cómo éste salvador resolvió el problema"

"¿Acaso estás cuestionando los métodos que utilizó?"

"No, solo quiero saber si debo preocuparme, ¿podría ser un peligro para alguno de nosotros si se une a Voldemort?"

"Él nunca se uniría al Señor Oscuro"

"Existen maneras de obligar a alguien a hacer algo en contra de su voluntad"

"La magia no afecta a los fantasmas"

"No solo hay métodos mágicos"

"¿Y usted los usaría con el fantasma solo para conseguir lo que quiere?"

"Jamás, quiero protegerlo"

"Quiere que sea su aliado por su poder"

"Por favor, estamos desesperados, necesitamos ayuda"

Magorian miró las estrellas y éstas le dieron el ánimo para decirle "Debo advertirte que lo que estas haciendo es muy arriesgado humano, tratas con fuerzas que no puedes controlar…sin embargo, así se darán las cosas, te diré lo que quieres saber con una sola condición"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Me dejarás conocer y hablar en privado con Daniel Severus Potter"

"¿Por qué?"

"Tengo mis razones, ahora dime ¿quieres al fantasma como aliado o no?

Dumbledore se lo pensó, quería a ese fantasma en sus filas, tenerlo como aliado ayudaría enormemente a la Orden en todos los aspectos, pero por otro lado arriesgar la vida de un niño que no sabe nada de la magia ni del mundo mágico, el hermano de Harry Potter, para hablar en privado con una de las criaturas más poderosas del mundo mágico era algo…que solo un tonto desesperado haría, él no era un tonto, pero estaba desesperado

"Un maestro lo acompañará"

"De acuerdo, pero el maestro se quedará a la entrada del bosque y quiero verlo antes de que empiecen las clases"

"Eso no podrá ser, el chico ni siquiera tiene conocimiento de la magia, se va traumar si le digo que los centauros existen y lo dejo solo en el bosque con uno"

"El muchacho no es un niño indefenso Dumbledore, él no es lo que tú crees, es un poderoso mago, será el portador de una varita tan poderosa como la tuya y él será la verdadera diferencia entre la vida y la muerte, es un chico listo que aprende rápido, con la enseñanza adecuada alcanzará el poder para cumplir su misión, las estrellas han hablado, así debe ser y ningún vivo ni muerto podrá interferir para evitar que Daniel Severus Potter cumpla su destino"

"Pero es solo un niño que ha crecido con muggles toda su vida, no sabe nada de la magia ni de las criaturas, ni de la guerra ni de nada"

"No vuelvas a subestimar su conocimiento o sus habilidades, es más poderoso de lo que piensas Dumbledore, no tienes idea de cuanto, no debes preocuparte por él" Dijo Magorian casi indignado por el enorme insulto que acababa de escuchar hacia el muchacho "Deberías concentrarte en su hermano Harry Potter, él no está bien, tiene un vínculo con el Señor Oscuro que lo está atormentando y que pronto causará un desastre"

"¿Harry no ésta bien? Hemos hecho lo posible por mantenerlo a salvo de Voldemort"

"Pero no han estado atentos a él, lo han descuidado y su sed por saber les ha nublado la mente a tal grado que no ven lo que está frente a sus ojos"

"Por favor dime"

"Harry tiene una parte de Voldemort dentro de él y a pesar de que él se ha esforzado en ocultarlo, es evidente su malestar"

"¿Qué puedo hacer?"

"No le escondas la información a su familia"

"¿Te refieres a su hermano?"

"Daniel sabrá que hacer y cómo actuar. Entonces ¿tenemos un trato Dumbledore?

"De acuerdo, pero será cuando yo pueda traerlo"

"Trato hecho" Dijo Magorian solemnemente "Ahora, lo que quieres saber acerca del fantasma, su nombre es Danny Phantom, es un tipo de fantasma muy especial y es conocido entre los fantasmas por ser el Salvador de la Zona Fantasma al derrotar a Pariah Oscuro, Rey de los fantasmas"

"¿Cómo es que logró tal hazaña?"

"Con mucho esfuerzo y un poco de ayuda"

"¿De quién?"

"No te diré"

"Está bien, entonces, ¿dónde está el fantasma?"

"Se le puede encontrar en Amity Park en América, protege la ciudad y sus habitantes a pesar de que no recibe el respeto que se merece por parte de ellos"

"Es un héroe"

"En cierta forma, ahora que ya sabes quién es y dónde encontrarlo, debo advertirte Dumbledore, Phantom no es lo que tú crees y si esperas a alguien como Sir Nicholas en cuestión de carácter será mejor que no vayas a buscarlo, él es un líder natural, no esperes que obedezca órdenes tuyas sin un fundamento claro, es muy desconfiado por las lecciones que le dio la vida y también la muerte, así que más te vale no mentirle ni ocultarle información, sus poderes te sorprenderán y son algo que no has visto antes, por su poder, sus logros y su personalidad se ha ganado el respeto de los fantasmas e incluso nosotros lo tenemos en un buen concepto, es un aliado poderoso, leal, fuerte, y disciplinado, pero también es necio, rebelde y le gusta hacer las cosas a su manera, como ya dije no esperes que te obedezca, trátale como un igual y no lo subestimes, su alma es salvaje, su espíritu y voluntad indomables, su mente centrada y su cuerpo entrenado para pelear, como guerrero, aparte de poderes tiene habilidades que hay que reconocerle, es un peleador con mucha experiencia para su corta edad, es un , buen esgrimista y buen estratega, sin duda te puede ayudar mucho y puede hacer la diferencia en la guerra, si acepta estar de tu lado, gánate su confianza con verdades, si le mientes o le ocultas información importante, lo perderás y no lo quieres en tu contra"

"Dijo que jamás se uniría a Voldemort"

"Eso es cierto, pero nada impide que, si pierdes su confianza, decida ponerse en contra de ambos"

"¿Cómo haría algo así?"

"Bueno digamos que él conoce más del mundo mágico de lo que tú crees"

"Bien entonces tendré cuidado de tratarle como se merece un guerrero de su altura"

"Que tus palabras se cumplan"

"Muchas gracias por la información, mañana mismo partiré a Amity Park a buscar tanto a Daniel Potter como a Danny Phantom"

"Que las estrellas te guien Albus Dumbledore"

-En América-

Tres adolescentes estaban distribuidos en la habitación del chico de cabello negro y ojos azules, él estaba sentado en una silla de escritorio frente a sus amigos, una chica de cabello negro recogido en media coleta, con ojos violetas, ropa negra y botas de combate estaba sentada en la cama del primer chico y el último era un muchacho afroamericano con lentes, una gorra y un sueter amarillo y pantalones verdes sentado en el piso de la habitación fue el primero en reaccionar cuando su mejor amigo le confesó lo que había pasado ayer

"¡¿Eres un mago?!"

"Si y soy adoptado, tengo un hermano, mis padres biológicos están muertos por culpa de un mago maniático loco sediento de poder y un sucio traidor que los traicionó"

"Vaya hombre eso es realmente fuerte para decirlo en una frase"

"Lo sé, aún no puedo procesarlo, sin embargo, se supone que alguien vendrá hoy a buscarme para darme la plática sobre la magia y mis orígenes oficialmente"

"O sea que tendrás que fingir sorpresa" Dijo Sam

"Bueno no tendré que fingir mucho dado que apenas me estoy acostumbrando, solo tendré que repetir mi cara de incredulidad, lo cual, no es por presumir, pero se me da, viva el talento en la actuación con todas las bromas con Vlad. No la verdad no sé que haré"

"Si es bueno, te sirvió de entrenamiento"

"¿Oye pero en serio Vlad es tu padre legalmente?"

"Sí lo es y da escalofríos la sola idea"

"Vaya que horror, el que tu archienemigo resulte ser tu padre, es horrendo, aunque es un clásico drama, ya está pasado de moda"

"Dile eso a Vlad"

"Bueno al parecer lo estas tomando bastante bien yo esperaba que te pusieras histérico y dieras vueltas por el cuarto sin saber que hacer pensando que el universo te odia" Dijo Sam

"En realidad, esa fue mi reacción ya en la seguridad de mi habitación"

"Pero lo solucionaste eso es lo importante"

"Sí y también me calmó la plática que tuve con Mecánica, es un excelente narrador y consejero, pero es pésimo para asignar misiones"

"¿Te encargó una misión?"

"Además de proteger a mi hermano y que éste cumpla su destino, mi misión es cumplir el mío, pero le dije que después de conocer a mi hermano hablaríamos"

"Espera ¿Cuál es tu destino?"

"Según él matar y sentenciar a Voldemort"

"¿Y cómo harás eso?"

"No lo haré, bueno no quiero matarlo, pero supongo que necesito más información, tal vez quien venga hoy conteste mis preguntas"

"Bien, entonces ¿crees que alguien venga?"

"Si, Clocky dijo que alguien vendría, pero no sé a qué hora"

"¿Cómo crees que sea, hombre o mujer, con ropas normales o las clásicas brujas con un sombrero puntiagudo, nariz chueca y llena de granos?" Preguntó Tucker lleno de curiosidad

"Jaja, bueno me encargaron un sombrero puntiagudo así que..."

"¿Un sombrero puntiagudo?"

"Eso es genial, me encantaría ser bruja, es tan gótico, es parte de mí, ¿no existe la opción para hacer la prueba mágica?"

"No lo sé Sam, si quieres cambiamos de lugar y vas tu a una escuela llamada "Cerdo Verrugoso" en serio ¿qué nombre es ese para una escuela?"

"La verdad creo que paso de cambiar lugares contigo, no por la escuela sino por el hecho de que un mago loco te quiera matar"

"Si es verdad"

"¿Y cómo crees que sea tu hermano?"

"Somos hermanos así que supongo que será parecido a mí, tal vez no seamos idénticos, pero si parecidos en algo"

"Y su personalidad ¿Crees que será como tú?"

"No lo sé, no conocí la personalidad de mis padres, pero ya lo conoceré"

"¿Estás ansioso?"

"Bastante para ser honesto"

Mientras tanto un hombre de edad avanzada con ropas raras para un humano normal, lentes de media luna y una barba muy larga se apareció en un callejón cerca de la casa de los Fenton, lo primero que vio al llegar fue un luminoso letrero que decía Fenton Works y lo que parecía una nave alienígena con muchas antenas arriba del edificio "Muggles" suspiró y llamó a la puerta de la casa, Maddie abrió la puerta y al verlo supo de inmediato que era la visita que estaba esperando, lo pasó a la casa y le ofreció té que el hombre con gusto aceptó

"Mucho gusto soy el profesor Dumbledore, director del colegio Hogwarts y he venido a hablar con Daniel Severus Potter y su familia"

"Es un honor director, yo soy Maddie Fenton, la hermana de Lily y…tía de Danny" Aún le costaba trabajo aceptarlo "Siempre será mi hijo profesor, entienda eso"

"Estoy muy consciente de eso, y nadie quiere separarlo de usted ni negar que es su hijo, pero Daniel debe saber la verdad sobre su familia y su mundo de origen, agradecemos enormemente el cariño y el cuidado con el que ha sido criado"

"Por supuesto, mi hermana era diferente a mí, tal vez no la conocía tan bien como debería, pero al tomar mi decisión de mudarme a América con Jack, ella fue la única de mi familia que me apoyó, sabía lo que era ser tratada como un fenómeno y eso era algo que compartíamos, pero no estoy aquí para aburrirlo con mis historias de rechazo intrafamiliar, vino hasta aquí para hablar de Danny, debe tener preguntas, por favor hágalas"

"Dígame señora Fenton ¿cómo ha tomado su esposo la noticia? A veces la actitud de los padres puede influir mucho en el comportamiento del niño"

"Pues mi esposo lo ha tomado bien, aunque no estuvo presente cuando le dijimos a Daniel"

"¿Quiénes le dijeron qué?"

"Vlad Masters un antiguo amigo de mi hermana me ayudó a decirle a Danny sobre su ascendencia mágica, solo que no lo tomó muy bien"

"¿Él conocía al señor Masters?"

"Danny lo conocía muy bien, incluso me da la impresión de que lo conocía mejor que yo, es como su tío y son buenos amigos ya que tiene secretos con él que no quiere compartir ni con su padre ni conmigo, verá Danny se ha vuelto muy desconfiado y la verdad me da gusto que encuentre en Vlad el apoyo que busca, dado que nosotros trabajamos todo el tiempo supongo que ha unido más a Danny con Vlad, y aunque él y yo hemos tenido algunas discusiones en el pasado nos mantenemos en buenos términos, sobre todo por Danny, yo sé que él lo puede apoyar y orientar más que yo en ese aspecto del mundo mágico, de hecho, Vlad conocía a mi hermana mejor que yo, eran mejores amigos junto con Snape y por ello hemos mantenido la relación de amistad durante tantos años"

"Me da gusto entonces que Daniel encuentre el apoyo paterno en un hombre de confianza"

"Por supuesto y ya que Vlad en algún punto se casó con Lily para mantener a Danny a salvo y lo registraron como suyo, legalmente también es su hijo, no puedo negarle el derecho a verlo después de que lo mantuvo a salvo durante los meses más difíciles"

"¿Lily Evans se casó con éste hombre?" Eso no se lo esperaba

"Sí, le prometí llamarlo cuando usted llegara, tal vez él pueda contestar mejor sus preguntas"

"Adelante por favor" Maddie llamó a Vlad y éste le dijo que iría de inmediato

"Viene en camino, si gusta esperarlo puedo traer unas galletas para acompañar el té"

"Por mí así está bien, pero si usted quiere adelante"

"No yo no quiero gracias, entonces, ¿cómo está el hermano de Danny?"

"Bien, un tanto ansioso de conocer a su hermano"

"Claro que sí, Danny seguramente también estaría así si la situación fuera menos complicada"

"¿Dónde está por cierto?"

"En su habitación con sus amigos"

"¿No les dijo a sus amigos de la magia cierto?"

"Honestamente no sé"

"Puede llamarlo quisiera hablar con él"

"Claro. ¡Danny, cariño, te buscan abajo!"

"¡Voy!" Se oyó que respondió Daniel desde la parte de arriba

"Viene en un momento, ya sabe los adolescentes siempre se tardan un poco"

"Sí, es verdad"

Entonces se vio una cabellera negra despeinada acompañada de un par de ojos azules como el hielo, una tez blanca, tal vez demasiado pálida y un cuerpo de un muchacho flaco con una playera blanca con un óvalo rojo en el pecho y orillas rojas en las mangas y cuello, unos jeans azules algo deslavados y tennis rojos con blanco, descuidados y desgastados, la apariencia del chico decía que era un niño algo descuidado y tímido antisocial, en sus ojos se veía curiosidad pero también cautela y miraba desconfiado a Dumbledore, venía escoltado por dos chicos de su edad, un niño y una niña, ambos con el entrecejo cerrado listos para defender a su amigo, esto le sacó una sonrisa a Dumbledore que reconocía un amistad sincera entre los tres, tan parecidos al Trio de Oro en ese aspecto, de repente de la cocina salió una joven pelirroja vestida de una blusa de manga larga negra y unos pantalones azules y zapatos negros, además de un fuerte entrecejo que decía claramente… "¿Mamá quién es él?" …que no confiaba en él

"Jazz él es nuestro invitado, viene del Colegio de Hogwarts para hablar con tu hermano" Jazz lo miró y obviamente lo estaba analizando, se notaba que era sobreprotectora con el niño a lado de ella

"Esta bien Jazz, no te preocupes el señor…"

"Por favor permítame presentarme adecuadamente, soy el Profesor Dumbledore y soy director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, es un gusto conocerla señorita Fenton"

"Un gusto igual, solo tengo que advertirle que pierde su tiempo al venir aquí, mi hermano no irá a ningún lado, adoptado o no pertenece a ésta familia y a ésta ciudad y no los dejará solo por ir a una escuela de "magia"

"Tal vez sería bueno que le pregunte a él" Se giró a Daniel para preguntarle su opinión al respecto cuando la puerta de la casa se abrió y entró un hombre con un elegante y costoso traje

"Disculpen, lo siento, permiso, ahora si, cotinuen" Dijo una vez que había llegado al lado de Daniel, Jazz inmediatamente se interpuso entre su hermano y él

"Disculpe la intromisión profesor, y ¿dónde están mis modales? Mi nombre es Vlad Masters y soy el padre de Daniel, estoy aquí para asegurar su bienestar y que tome la decisión correcta"

"No eres mi padre" Por fin habló Danny

"Tonterías Daniel viste las actas, legalmente soy tu padre, sé que cuesta trabajo aceptarlo después de haber vivido con los Fenton, pero estoy más que seguro de que te acostumbrarás" Dijo Vlad tratando de alcanzar los hombros de su hijo, aunque Jazz se lo impidió

"¿Responderá mis preguntas profesor?"

"Por supuesto hijo"

"Por favor no me diga hijo, ya tengo muchos padres"

"Entiendo" Dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa "¿Qué quieres saber?"

"¿Usted conoció a mis padres?"

"Sí, yo les di clases a ambos, eran excelentes alumnos, al menos tu madre"

"¿Cómo eran?"

"Tus padres eran muy buenas personas, inteligentes, amables y fuertes"

"¿Cómo es mi hermano?"

"Tu hermano es parecido a ti de hecho"

"No hablo físicamente" Dijo Danny firmemente, cosa que el profesor no se esperaba

"Bueno, Harry es muy valiente, caballeroso, decidido, no le gusta la atención sin embargo, tiene fuertes convicciones y también esta muy marcado por su pasado, crecer con sus tíos le molesta y el no poder tener una vida normal le entristece"

"¿Qué más? No me diga solo lo bueno también explique lo malo, también es parte de él"

"Harry ha tenido una infancia dura, sus tíos no entendían la magia y no la aceptaban y tampoco a él por no ser su hijo, lo trataban mal y no lo querían en su casa. Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de tu hermano, he venido a conocerte a ti, saber si quieres asistir a Hogwarts donde te enseñarán a controlar tu magia y para que conozcas a tu hermano frente a frente y le hagas éstas preguntas tú mismo"

"De nuevo me dice solo lo bueno, ¿cuál es el truco?"

"No hay ningún truco"

"¿Qué es lo malo?" En serio le impresionaba el carácter del chico, completamente cambiante, no sabía si debía responder eso frente a la Sra. Fenton porque definitivamente la preocuparía, pero algo en los ojos de Danny y el ceño fruncido de sus amigos y su hermana reclamaban total sinceridad

"Las cosas no están muy estables en el mundo mágico, un antiguo mago oscuro ha regresado y está dispuesto a llevarnos a otra guerra"

"¿Otra?"

"Éste mago llamado Voldemort, sembró terror y caos por toda Gran Bretaña, mágica y muggle…"

"¿Muggle?"

"Personas no mágicas"

"Ok continúe"

"…Claro, formó un ejército de magos oscuros que querían la pureza de sangre a los que se les conoció como mortífagos, pocos magos se unieron para enfrentarlos a ellos y al mismo Señor Tenebroso, a éstos enfrentamientos se les conoció como la Primera Guerra Mágica, en ella muchos murieron y otros abandonaron el país, los que nos quedamos lo arriesgamos todo, perdimos muchos aliados, buenas personas a manos del enemigo, entre ellos tus padres, Voldemort los mató a sangre fría, para llegar a tu hermano…"

"Pero él sobrevivió y se le conoció como el 'Niño que vivió', se quedó a cargo de mis otros tíos, dónde lo trataron muy mal hasta los once años cuando la escuela del cerdo se dio cuenta de su magia y lo llamó a estudiar. Me pregunto ¿También fue usted personalmente a decirle sobre nuestros padres y el riesgo que corría en el mundo mágico donde un asesino lunático y su grupo de locos lo buscaban o solo le dijo lo bueno como a mí pensaba decirme?" Dijo el chico de manera neutral pero firme.

Honestamente Dumbledore no se esperaba eso, le sorprendió mucho la actitud del niño, definitivamente tenía carácter, no era por completo lo que pensó al principio cuando lo vio, claramente lo juzgó demasiado pronto, el niño decía abiertamente lo que pensaba, sin importarle lo que sus padres o su 'tío' dijeran.

"¡Danny!" Regañó su madre "El hombre solo estaba explicándote las cosas y tú sales con ese comentario"

"¿Qué tiene? Me pidió mi opinión y ahí está

"Jajajaja Daniel eso fue muy divertido" Dijo Vlad secándose una lágrima del ojo por la risa que le provocó el comentario de Danny y acercándose a él "Ese es mi hijo" Dijo orgulloso por la actitud que Danny había tomado y divertido de como éste se tensó de inmediato por el comentario y puso mala cara, pero no dijo nada

"Bien pero que me dice de la magia, aún no creo que exista" Dijo Jazz para cambiar el tema

"Y tú Danny, ¿qué opinas?"

"Bueno si los fantasmas existen, el que la magia exista no puede ser imposible, además para ser una broma esto ya se pasó de la línea, cuenta una buena historia y me han presentado fotos que se mueven, además de que su atuendo es muy raro, pero no he visto nada mágico todavía" Dijo Danny de manera seria

Al escuchar lo que Danny dijo, se quedó un poco confundido, el chico ya había tenido contacto con fantasmas ¿cómo?

"Disculpa he notado que dijo que los fantasmas son reales ¿cómo lo sabe?"

Danny puso una cara de incredulidad "¿En serio?" ¿Qué acaso el tipo no se daba cuenta de la vestimenta de su madre, digo con un traje de materiales peligrosos no esperaba que no llamara la atención "Mis padres son cazadores de fantasmas"

"De hecho los mejores"

"La ciudad esta plagada de fantasmas, todo aquel que pasa más de un día aquí ve uno"

"¿En verdad?" Dumbledore debió investigar más sobre ésta ciudad antes de venir aquí, pero ahora que lo piensa escuchó en el Ministerio de una ciudad que incluso desapareció por un corto periodo de tiempo pero no creyó que fuera cierto y en otra ocasión oyó hablar en el mismo lugar de una ciudad que era imposible mantener el secreto acerca de los fantasmas a éstas personas, aunque de nuevo nunca lo tomó demasiado en serio, es decir, en el Ministerio se oyen todo tipo de cosas, solo algunas son ciertas.

"Si de verdad, la escuela recibe ataques todo el tiempo, ya estamos acostumbrados y es un milagro que aún se mantenga en pie"

"Es verdad, sobre todo con ese chico fantasma, pero eso es otro tema, dígame director ¿También tienen problemas con fantasmas en Londres? Porque si es así entonces mi esposo y yo podemos ayudar, no hay ningún fantasma que se haya escapado de un Termo Fenton, definitivamente podemos capturarlos" Dijo Maddie sintiéndose orgullosa de su profesión

"En realidad no es un problema, nuestros fantasmas son completamente inofensivos, no sé cómo son los suyos pero los nuestros son de color perla y pasan a través de los objetos, no le hacen daño a nadie"

"¿Entonces están en forma no corpórea?"

"¿Perdón?"

"Son intangibles"

"Ah si, por supuesto"

"¿Todo el tiempo?"

"Si"

"Espere, inofensivos dice, todos los fantasmas atacan al más mínimo movimiento y señal de vida, no hay fantasma que no destruya ni ataque nada a menos que esté esperando el momento perfecto para hacerlo cuando tengan su total confianza y la guardia baja, no debe confiar en un fantasma"

"Bueno es su forma de pensar, yo por el contrario pienso que, como las personas, hay fantasmas buenos y malos y que cada uno merece una oportunidad para conocerlo antes de ser juzgado" Eso le llamó la atención a Danny, éste tipo pensaba que había fantasmas buenos, por eso quería reclutar su mitad fantasma, no sabía si eso era bueno o malo "Incluso tengo amigos fantasmas, uno se llama Sir Nick, es un buen fantasma que cuida y protege a los alumnos en el castillo"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Tiene un fantasma en su escuela?!"

"Oh oh, tema delicado, bueno dinos Daniel ¿Qué piensas sobre esto?" Dijo Vlad tratando de aligerar el ambiente y redirigir la dirección al tema principal la opinión de Danny

"Bueno, no lo sé" Dijo Danny viendo la cara molesta de su madre, estaba nervioso, no quería que pensara que defendía a los fantasmas, pero de alguna manera era cierto así que optó por decirlo "Supongo que el profesor tiene razón, todos merecen una oportunidad antes de ser juzgados, o cazados, o derretidos, o separados molecularmente…" Vio que el ceño fruncido de su madre creció más y decidió dejar de hablar por la paz mundial, miró al director que estaba sonriendo con un ligero brillo en los ojos y con una intensa mirada que no pudo sostener, miró a Vlad que estaba en su pose orgullosa con una pequeña sonrisa, su hermana le miraba de forma en que se podía decir que estaba orgullosa de su valor al decirlo frente a su madre, pero que no querría estar en su lugar, sus amigos, bueno…

"¿Alguien más tiene hambre aparte de mi?"

"Tucker solo tú puedes tener hambre en éstos momentos"

"¿Quieres comer hijo? Hay comida que sobró del desayuno" Todos los que conocían el método de cocción de la Sra. Fenton se estremecieron al oír eso, el profesor se preguntaba por qué "También hay galletas...las compré"

"Entonces un poco por favor" Respondió Tucker al instante

"Bien voy por ellas" Se dirigió a la cocina y en cuanto salió de la sala todos soltaron el aire que no sabían que estaban conteniendo, eso sirvió para aligerar un poco el ambiente que se había creado

"Entonces Daniel, ¿crees que hay fantasmas buenos?"

"Claro, así como Phantom, él ha salvado la ciudad varias veces y es todo un héroe" Dijo con un toque de orgullo, al escuchar éstas palabras la sonrisa del profesor se agrandó y le preguntó antes de que Maddie regresara

"¿Qué sabes de él?"

"Es un héroe, un buen fantasma que protege la ciudad y combate a los fantasmas que nos atacan, algunas veces debo decir, tiene que proteger a otros fantasmas buenos de los vivos, incluso de mis propios padres, lo han tratado de capturar cientos de veces, pero nadie puede con él" Vlad no pudo evitar girar los ojos

"Ha mejorado en la lucha contra sus enemigos, pero todo es gracias a otro fantasma llamado Plasmius, él lo ha entrenado y le ha enseñado todo lo que sabe"

"Claro que no, lo que sabe Phantom lo ha aprendido en las batallas contra Plasmius, él es un fantasma malo"

"No es malo, solo ve las cosas de diferente manera"

"Claro, desde el punto de vista de 'Yo soy el amo del mundo y haré lo que me de la gana' que buen fantasma" Dijo escupiendo sarcasmo, mirando a Vlad que lo miraba retándolo a decir más

"Ok creo que ahora yo también tengo hambre" Dijo Jazz intentando parecer normal

Albus por su parte estaba entre fascinado y divertido por la "lucha" entre estos dos, se notaba que tenían una historia y estaba ansioso por oírla "¿Qué pasó entre Phantom y Plasmius?

"Plasmius provocó casi todos los ataques a Amity Park o al menos los de mayor magnitud y repercusiones, Phantom se tuvo que enfrentar a él varias veces, siempre venciéndolo al final" Vlad bufó con fastidio

"Él solo quería hacerle un bien a Phantom y los ataques eran parte del entrenamiento, además no lo ha vencido en todas las ocasiones, a veces fue Plasmius quien salvó a Phantom"

"Eso no es verdad, las pocas veces que perdió contra él Plasmius lo capturó o recogió muestras ilegalmente" Dijo Danny cada vez más alterado, si había alguien que realmente podía sacarlo de sus casillas era Vlad. Sam le dio un discreto pero fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo hizo reaccionar y cerrar la boca, ya había dicho de más

"Bueno, eso era parte del plan de Plasmius para hacer más fuerte a Phantom" Terminó Vlad dándose cuenta de que Daniel no diría más y analizando su mirada entendió que no podían explicar lo que sabían, ambos se habían olvidado de todos los demás y se habían metido en una discusión sin sentido de su entorno, grave error ante el profesor

"¿Cómo saben todo eso?" Preguntó el profesor curioso por el comportamiento de ambos hombres

Éstos por el contrario compartieron una mirada nerviosa, cómo explicarían lo que sabían, sencillo con una mentira, aunque Danny se preguntaba si era una buena idea mentirle a el anciano delante de él, tenía ese aire de sabelotodo en un sentido que ponía nervioso a Danny, casi como si pudiera leer la mente y él ciertamente creía en esas cosas, había desarrollado una cierta clase de telepatía en los últimos meses, como parte de sus poderes fantasma, no sabía si los magos también podían hacerlo pero definitivamente no confiaba en éste sujeto, así que decidió hacer lo que siempre hace cuando tiene éste tipo de presentimiento, esconder sus recuerdos y pensamientos encerrándolos en un termo imaginario del que no se escape nada, Vlad haciendo exactamente lo mismo, decidió que debían contestar rápido una respuesta lógica, corta y sencilla, un segundo más duró su mirada de complicidad, tenían una tregua, nadie revelaría el secreto de nadie.

"Apareció en las noticias" Dijeron ambos rápidamente, tal vez demasiado rápido, el profesor los miró analizándolos, sabía que mentían, intentó usar la legeremancia con Danny, el más joven de ambos y que obviamente estaba nervioso, cuál fue su sorpresa al toparse con barreras de oclumancia, magia demasiado avanzada para un chico de su edad, era casi imposible que tuviera la habilidad de ejercer libremente la oclumancia, ya que nadie podría haberle enseñado. Definitivamente éste chico era una caja de sorpresas, pero esto no lo podía creer, tendría que preguntar, pero sería después.

* * *

N/A: ¡Volví! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, la cosa se va poniendo interesante, recuerden que PP no sucedió, pero Danny ha desarrollado más poderes, como lo que él llama "Una rama de la telepatía" que en lenguaje mágico es legeremancia y "barreras mentales" que viene siendo la oclumancia como parte de sus poderes fantasmas pero que también puede hacer uso de éstos en su forma humana, también tiene control sobre otros poderes que eran inestables anteriormente como la tele-transportación y el aumento de sus poderes de hielo, ahora con el entrenamiento que le dará mecánica se desbloquearán nuevos poderes y habilidades (y ya estoy hablando como presentador de videojuegos). Ok no los fastidio más con mis explicaciones, honestamente corté el cap, el original era del doble de tamaño y decidí dividirlo en dos, así que esperen hasta la próxima. Bye


End file.
